Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time
Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time is an installment in the ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles'' series, currently being developed. It is the first Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles game that allows players to play together online and it allows players who own a Nintendo Wii or Nintendo DS to play together at the same time using the Pollux Engine, an Engine created by Square-Enix. Story The story revolves around an unnamed male protagonist who returns from a forest, where he battled many monsters, to celebrate his sixteenth birthday. However he discovers a girl named Charlotta suffering from "crystal sickness". Thus, the hero departs to find a cure for the disease. Characters *'Charlotta' - A young girl suffering from "crystal sickness" Tribes Players will once again be able to create a character by choosing from one of the four tribes. *'Clavats' - The Clavat race uses swords, and they also use Axes for the first time. *'Selkies' - The Selkie race uses Bows like they did in Ring of Fates, and goes back to using Rackets as weapons as they did in the original Crystal Chronicles. *'Lilties' - The Lilty race returns to using spears as weapons as they did in the original Crystal Chronicles, and continue to use Hammers as in Ring of Fates. *'Yukes' - The Yuke race uses Staves as in Ring of Fates, and they also use Books for the first time. Gameplay left|thumb|Characters with Mii masks.The game is being called a sequel to Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates, with its gameplay and art style so far looking similar to it. One new feature in the gameplay not in the original is the ability to swim in water. Some combat will be featured while swimming too. DS and Wii users will be able to play together via Wi-Fi using an Engine created by Square-Enix called the Pollux Engine. Mii characters have also be incorporated into the game as mask that can be put on characters. These Mii characters mask can also be used in the Nintendo DS version once players import them from the Nintendo Wii. DS users play with the stylus while Wii users play with the Wiimote. Single player and Multiplayer are both going to play the same, with each mode having only little differences. Players can switch between both modes from a Save Point. Single-player In single- player mode characters are given the choice of exploring dungeons alone or having an NPC join them. Characters can acquire NPC characters from an Adventurer's Guild. NPCs can be switched out freely as characters progress through the game. Multiplayer In multiplayer mode players are given three type of matching options to choose from. World matching, domestic matching, and friend matching. Friends matching requires players exchange friend codes with their friends to play. The game features some form of chatting with pre-set phrases for players to choose from and send to other players. With the Pollux Engine, Nintendo Wii and Nintendo DS owners will be able to play with each other. Image:Ffcceot wiiversion.jpg|Nintendo Wii version Image:Ffcceot dsversion.jpg|Nintendo DS version Development Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time was announced in Jump Magazine in October 1, 2008, and included the Japanese release date stated for January 29, 2009. Characters designs will be by Yasuhisa Izumisawa. It was announced that the Wii version of the game would contain a special trailer for Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers. External links * [http://www.square-enix.co.jp/ffcc/eot/ Official Japanese site] * [http://na.square-enix.com/ffcceot/ Official North American site] * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Final_Fantasy_Crystal_Chronicles:_Echoes_of_Time Wikipedia's entry on Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time] 03 Crystal 03 de:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time es:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time